Your Coffee Miss Luthor
by almightyhannah
Summary: Kara interviews to be Lena's assistant instead of Cat Grant. Aka ray of sunshine interviews to work for snappy CEO.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I was talking to one of my dear friends when the idea for this popped into my head. I hope you guys like it! Review and tell me what you think (:

* * *

Kara walked into the looming skyscraper of L-Corp. She stood in the entrance, looking up at the sleek modern look of the lobby. She got lost in the metallic artwork suspended from the tall ceilings and quickly snapped out of it when someone brushed past her and knocked her off balance.

"Get out of the way little girl!" A gruff guy sneered as he hurriedly walked into the lobby. Kara fixed the bag on her shoulder and put her head down, walking up towards the main desk.

The woman sitting at the desk looked up, and quirked an eyebrow. "May I help you?"

Kara looked at her and froze. "I-I-I um... I have an interview for assistant to Miss Luthor?" Kara managed to stumble out. This was her first interview fresh out of college, and Alex's coworkers helped her pull some strings to get her this interview. She figured working for a huge empire that L-Corp had established was a great way for her to get her name out there in the world.

Alex told Kara to try and dress up for this, so she did her best. She had a white button down shirt on, black slacks, heels, and accessorized with jewelry. It was the fanciest Kara had ever dressed up for an interview, and Alex didn't let her leave the apartment until every flyaway hair was in an elaborate knot at the top of her head. She felt confident in how she looked, now all she had to do was _be_ confident.

The woman behind the desk stood up. She had a simple sweater and pencil skirt on, but somehow she looked so much more professional then Kara. She shook away her insecurity and saw the woman turn to address her. "Right this way, Miss...?"

Kara smiled and reached out her hand. "Kara Danvers!" She said enthusiastically. The woman glanced down at her hand, and brushed past Kara with an eyeroll. "Right. Follow me Miss Danvers." She walked, no _strutted_ towards the elevators near the back of the lobby. She pressed the button for the top floor once they got on, and rode the elevator in silence. Kara tried not to stare as she walked behind her.

Once the elevator reached the top, the woman next to her stood still. Kara looked at her questioningly, and she just muttered "good luck." And then the elevator doors closed. Kara stared at the closed doors in disbelief and turned around to survey the office she just stepped into. She nervously wrung her hands in front of her, and walked up to the main desk on this floor. The guy sitting behind this desk seemed a lot more friendly then the woman downstairs.

"Hello!" The guy said cheerily. "How can I help you today?" He asked with a smile. Kara smiled back at him, and said "Hello, I'm here for an interview-" The guy cut her off "Miss Danvers? We have been expecting you! Have a seat over there," He motioned to the plush couch across from the desk, "and I will call you when Miss Luthor is ready." he said with a smile, then disappeared around the corner. Kara took a deep breath and sat where she was directed.

Kara sat, and got the folder with her resume out of her bag. She quickly looked over her resume, making sure everything was ready to go. She did this to calm her nerves, and she wanted to look professional in case anyone was watching her.

"Miss Danvers? Miss Luthor will see you now."

Kara looked up and smiled at the cheery guy that talked to her earlier. She quickly stood up and walked over to follow him.

"Now," The guy said quickly and quietly, taking Kara's arm. "Miss Luthor has a look that could kill. It's important you don't let her look through you." The guy said. Kara went to ask him what he meant by that but he quickly cut her off. "She is a notorious hard ass, and if you really want this you have to work hard and let half of what she says roll off your back. If you take it to heart she _will break you_." Kara stopped walking, and the guy turned around and looked back questioningly.

"You are terrible at reassurance." Kara stated bluntly. The guy turned around and said "honey, I wouldn't have brought you back to meet her if I didn't think you could do it. If anyone can bring light to Miss Luthor's darkness, its _you_." He said with a smile. "Now," He pulled her in front of a door "Its time to shine Kara." he said and gave her a smile. Kara smiled back nervously. She looked down at herself and fixed her shirt, then fixed her glasses. Taking a deep breath, Kara opened the doors.

* * *

"Miss Luthor, don't forget you have an interview for a new assistant in 15 minutes." James said, leaning against the door frame with a smirk on her face.

Lena sat back at her desk, and crossed her legs. "How could I forget. I have to find a replacement for you, hopefully this girl does a better job then you ever did." Lena said with a smirk. James rolled his eyes and said again, "15 minutes," then closed the doors and walked back toward the nervous girl.

Lena was a tad angry at James for up and leaving her, but James is destined for more than waiting on Lena hand and foot. That boy is a born journalist, often finding him proofreading things for Lena before she publishes them. Hell, Lena trusts the boy more than she does her own publicist. Lena, with her connections, got James an interview and now he will be working under Cat Grant, the queen of all media. Lena was proud of James, but at the same time she didn't want to have to go through training a new assistant. Assistants like James are once in a lifetime.

Lena finished up the paperwork that needed to get reviewed by James, and started to tidy up her desk. Lena got up to refill her wine when James knocked again, and stuck his head in the door.

"Your newbie is here. Try and be nice? She looks fragile." James said with a giggle. Lena gave James a tiny smile and said, "no promises."

Lena knows she has a tendency to be a hard ass. But if she isn't, nothing would get done properly. Lena is a perfectionist, everything **must** be perfect. She had a reputation to live up to, after all. Its hard being a CEO in general, but its even harder to be a well-respected woman CEO. Being difficult is in the job description, if she wanted to be taken seriously in this male dominated world.

Lena sat at her desk, mindlessly typing away at her computer when she heard the doors open. She looked up, and she swears if the sun took human form, she was looking at it right now.

Kara stood nervously at the doorway, glancing around at the room before her gaze finally landed on Lena. Lena quirked an eyebrow and the blush quickly rising on the blondes face.

Kara was in shock. The room that Miss Luthors office was in was huge, and tastefully decorated. It had a black and white color scheme, and it seemed to flow together beautifully. Kara's eyes wandered around until she saw Lena Luthor sitting at her desk. Kara immediately felt nervous standing in such a powerful and, wow, _beautiful_ woman's office. She quickly realized she was staring and started walking to the desk.

"Hello! Hi, My name is Kara Danvers," Kara said and quickly walked over to Lena and stuck out her hand. "It's an absolute pleasure to meet you." Lena glanced at the girls hand, then reached her hand out and shook the other girl's hand with a small smile. She was pleasantly surprised at the strength behind the handshake.

"I assume you know who I am. Please, sit." Lena said shortly, and reached for the file on her desk for Kara's resume. Lena, after taking a sip of wine, leaned back into her chair and opened the folder. She looked up at Kara and saw her nervously fixing her glasses, and playing with her hands. Lena set the folder down on her desk, and leaned forward.

"So tell me, Miss Danvers," Lena started, "Why do you want to work for me?"

Kara, glad Alex prepared her for this question, felt a rush of confidence. "Well, who wouldn't?" She started with a short laugh. "I want to work for someone who isn't afraid to reach out and take what they want. You took over this company from you mother and your brother," Kara said, carefully glancing at Lena's face to be sure she doesn't irritate the CEO, "and you made it into the corporation that you want it to be. You didn't follow the mold your mother left, you went and made your own. That is something that inspired me, and made me want to apply to be an assistant to someone who works for, and makes sure, she gets what she wants." Kara finished with a breath.

Lena sat back in her chair, the resume completely forgotten. "Impressive." Lena muttered under her breath, not expecting the blonde to hear. But, not knowing Kara wasn't exactly human, squinted her eyes at Kara once she saw her look down and adjust her glasses, a slight blush evident on her cheeks.

Lena asked Kara another question. "What do you want to do with your life?"

Kara cleared her throat nervously. "Honestly? I have no idea. My sister and my mom-"

"I asked about you." Lena cut Kara off.

Kara stared at Lena with wide eyes, then nervously uncrossed and re-crossed her legs. She did have fair warning that Lena had edges, but she wasn't prepared for it _so soon._ "O-Of course, um... I don't know. I'm just trying to get myself experience working and maybe one day I will figure out what I really want." Kara finished hesitantly.

"For someone who idolizes strong woman achieving what they want, you seem to not take their example to heart." Lena observed about the girl. Lena heard a small nagging voice in the back of her head that told her that Kara would end up as a reporter, but she stowed that information away for later.

Kara seemed to be cracking under Lena's pressure, but she seemed determined to make an impact on the CEO. "Well," Kara started, "I really want this job, and that's why I'm sitting here in front of you right now." Kara challenged. She did want this job, not only does it pay well (Kara has a hefty appetite) but she wants to make something of herself, and working under a strong female CEO will definitely put her on the right path.

Lena, looking deep into those blue eyes, asked Kara another question. "Why should I hire you?"

Kara smiled at Lena, and said the first thing that came to her mind. "You will regret it if you don't." Kara, then wide eyed realized what she said, went to say something a more professional answer, but Lena stopped her.

"That's all I need, I'll have James be in contact with you." Lena said shortly, closing the folder with the blonde's resume and turning back to her computer.

Kara sat in disbelief for a moment, then collected her things. "Have a nice day, Miss Luthor." She said with no emotion, and walked out. Kara felt the weight of the world, thinking she totally just bombed that interview. Alex was going to be so mad.

Lena watched her go, and sat back and smiled once she was alone. Lena knew she was going to hire the blonde as soon as she saw her. She would regret it if she didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I had so much fun writing this chapter. Let me know what you think!

 **Warning:** Minor swearing

* * *

Alex walked in Kara's apartment after work to find a peculiar sight. Kara sat on the couch, cocooned in blankets, and she was on her third carton of ice cream. Alex walked in hesitantly, and set her keys down on the counter. Alex raised an eyebrow at Kara when the blonde finally looked over. Something told Alex the blonde wasn't happy, and it wasn't the empty ice cream cartons surrounding her.

"Hi Alex." Kara greeted without the usual bubbliness in her voice, then shoved another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. Alex took off her shoes and jacket and walked over to the alien. "So, wanna tell me why exactly you are stress eating after your interview at L-Corp?" Alex asked in her 'this is non-negotiable' tone. Kara sighed, and pulled the blanket over her head. Alex had gone through so much to get her this interview, and now she blew it. She was worried Alex was going to be mad, and she was worried about disappointing her as well.

Alex lifted the blanket and stuck her head underneath with Kara. Back when Kara first arrived on Earth, and Alex got her head out of her butt and started being nice to the Kryptonian, they would spend countless nights cuddled under blankets and talking about anything and everything. Alex knew Kara saw it as a safe space, and she did as well. Under the blanket was no judgement, and endless love. Anytime the girls talked about something big, they always seemed to find themselves under some type of blanket.

"Alex. I think I bombed it." Kara started hesitantly. She then began recounting everything that happened as soon as she stepped into the office to her sister. Alex listened patiently, and waited for the cue that Kara was done. Once she finished, she glanced over at Alex. Her sister hadn't said anything, and she wanted to be prepared to defend herself if Alex started raging. Alex had a tendency to rage first and think later, but so did Kara. It must be a Danvers thing.

Alex removed the blanket from her head and picked up the empty ice cream cartons from surrounding the sister. "Have you checked your email? Your interview was several hours ago." Alex said absentmindedly as she took the empty cartons to the kitchen. She wasn't mad at Kara by any means, she was proud her baby sister was getting herself out there. It took a lot for someone fresh out of college to be interviewed by the biggest name in National City. Even if Kara didn't get the job, she had interview practice that she can utilize for her next interview, whoever it is with. Alex knows she could pull some strings and have Kara working at the DEO, but that was a last resort option. She wanted her sister to choose where she wanted to work and what she wanted to do, not get it handed to her because of her alien physiology.

Kara grumbled about having to get up to get her computer. Logging on, she saw she had one new email, and it was from L-Corp offices. "A-A-Aleeexxx! Come here. She sent me an email and I'm too scared to open it. Omigosh would you walk faster? You humans are so slow!" Kara rambled nervously as she waited for her sister to come sit next to her. She couldn't do this without her, Alex was her rock. Alex shot her sister a glare before she sat down next to her.

"Hey Kara, before you read that, I'm proud of you regardless what that email says." Alex said with a smile, and reached over to ruffle her sisters hair affectionately. "Now, open the email dammit I want to see what it says!" Alex exclaimed, bouncing slightly on the cushion next to her. Kara took a deep breath, and moved her cursor over the email. She closed her eyes and clicked it. Cracking one eye open, she quickly scanned the email.

 _Dear Miss Danvers,_

 _Your application and interview for assistant to our CEO, Lena Luthor, has been reviewed and approved by the Human Resource Department. Your abilities are suitable to the needs of Lena Luthor, and a position is available if you so choose to take it._

 _If you decide this is the path for you, please reply to this email, and you will start the next day promptly at 8 a.m._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Lena Luthor_

"I got it?" Kara asked with disbelief. She turned her head to glance at her sister to confirm her question. Alex beamed at her sister. "You got it Kara!" Alex said happily. Kara set her computer on the couch next to her, not wanting to break another one, and excitedly tackled Alex in a hug. "I got it Alex! I got it! I'm _so_ happy!" Kara said while rolling her sister and herself around the floor.

"Kara! Please! You're squishing me!" Alex managed to stutter out. Kara smiled and let go of Alex, only for Alex to tackle Kara a moment later. "I'm so proud of my baby sister!" Alex exclaimed while pinching Kara's cheeks. "You're all so grown up now! My little girl!" Alex cooed, and Kara not so gently shoved her sister off. Alex laughed at the sour expression on her sister's face.

"Yeah yeah, now help me reply to this. I need to sound professional!" Kara said, while going to grab her laptop. Alex rolled her eyes at her sisters change in mood, and went to sit next to the blonde and offer her advice.

* * *

Kara followed James around, trying to keep up and write everything down so she wouldn't forget. It's James last day, and she needs to remember everything if she doesn't want to get fired the next day. James was the kind guy that gave her that horrible pep-talk the day before. Kara is glad she learned his name, so she could stop calling him 'that guy' in her head.

"Kara, it's important you always be standing, with a black coffee in your hand when the elevator doors open and Miss Luthor gets off. Trust me, always have the coffee." He said while leaning towards Kara, as if telling her a secret. Kara nodded furiously, and wrote it down quickly on her notepad. She heard her boss on the elevator, and she nudged James. "Shes coming." Kara hinted.

The elevator doors opened, and Lena stepped off with the confidence of a cat after capturing its prey. Her hair was slicked back into a pristine ponytail, the rest of her hair was pin straight, cascading from the top of her head around and over her shoulders. She had a pair of sunglasses on, hiding her eyes as she observed the two assistants standing in front of her. She had minimal makeup on, but a bold red lipstick coated her lips. She was dressed in a simple pantsuit, but it didn't look simple. The way it hugged Lena's curves made it look like it was _alive_. It swayed gently with Lena's steps, and Kara continued her oogling down toward Lena's feet. She had these strappy heels on, way too tall then Kara could ever imagine wearing, and Kara saw a flash of what she though was a tattoo. Kara began to speculate what the tattoo may be but was quickly interrupted out of her thoughts by James elbowing her in the ribs. Kara then realized her mouth was hanging open, and she quickly snapped it shut.

"Good Morning Miss Luthor. Your coffee," James said smoothly, covering up his pain from elbowing the alien in the ribs. "You remember Miss Danvers? Excellent choice in replacement, if I say so myself Miss Luthor. I'm sure she will do a spectacular job" James finished with an award winning smile.

Lena, accepting the coffee, lowered her sunglasses with a single finger to take in Kara's appearance. Kara suddenly felt nervous, like she was on a stage and the world was judging her.

Kara thought she looked good. Alex had facetimed her while she picked an outfit out this morning. She had her hair up in a half ponytail, curled waves resting on her shoulders. She had a white button down on, with lace covering the shoulders, letting the light tan she sported show through the lace. She finished with a pencil skirt, and flats. Alex reassured her several times before she left that she looked good. The confidence instilled in her by her sister quickly faded away under Lena's penetrating stare.

"Ah yes, Miss Danvers. You have big shoes to fill." Lena stated simply. She slid her glasses back on and walked into her office. James took a breath and looked at Kara. "Make a note, make sure you are dressed to impress. And when she walks into her office, we follow." James said and hurriedly followed Lena into her office. Kara followed and wrote down what he just said, and ran into the back of James when she didn't look up.

"Sorry!" She whispered, and fixed her shirt. James glared at her out the side of his eye and turned back to Lena. "Miss Luthor, your schedule is posted on your email online. Is there anything I can do for you now?" James asked sweetly. He definitely wasn't faking being nice, it seemed like it came natural. _Finally,_ Kara thought. _Something I can do, be sweet!_

Lena looked up at the pair, her sunglasses forgotten on the corner of her desk. "No James, Miss Danvers, that will be all." Looking back to her desk, she quickly got to work on the pile of paperwork at her desk. James turned, and motioned for Kara to leave. James closed the door behind the pair, and looked at Kara. "Always remember to close the doors." He said, and walked back to the desk. Kara sighed, and wrote that down and followed James. Kara sported a small smile at the way Lena said her name.

* * *

 _I can do this,_ Kara thought. She had plenty of notes from James, and it was close to the time Lena retired every night. James taught her the ins and outs of the job, and introduced her to everyone she works with on the floor. Kara quickly ran through everyone and their name in her head, when she felt James looking at her.

James looked at Kara with a scrutinizing gaze. Kara's eyes widened when she saw this, and she quickly looked down to make sure she looked okay. "What?" Kara asked nervously, when she found nothing wrong in her appearance. "Is there something on my face?" she asked, and James just smiled at Kara's innocence. "Nothing, Kara. No, your face is fine. I'm just thinking." He turned back to the work on his desk. Kara was curious now.

Fixing her glasses, Kara asked. "Thinking about what?" She asked. James looked up, and said, "Wondering why Lena Luthor hired a ray of sunshine like you. The smile hasn't left your face all day. It's refreshing." James said with a small smile.

Kara looked at him with disbelief. Is he flirting? She asked herself, and apparently said this out loud. James laughed, and said, "No Kara, I'm not flirting. I have a girlfriend." James said bluntly.

Kara let out a shaky breath of relief. "Oh! Good, because I didn't want to shoot you down and all since I don't really play for your team and that would have been awkward trying to explain that-" Kara started to ramble, and James' eyes widened at Kara's confession.

"Damn." James said. Kara stared at him wide-eyed, slapping a hand over her mouth. She sat staring, waiting for the rejection of her sexuality. "Look I'm sorry, I tend to ramble and-" James cut her off. "No Kara, I totally support you. I'm just a tad angry at myself and my gaydar for not picking that up." James said with a smile. "My gaydar is _very_ good." he said with a laugh. Kara giggled and pushed his shoulder lightly.

"In all seriousness," James said, rerouting their conversation to what he was trying to tell Kara earlier. "Lena has a tendency to be dark. As such you have been warned by me and a few other people. It's nice to know she wants someone overflowing with happiness near her. Maybe you will rub off on her." James said with a smile.

Kara smiled at him, and fiddled with her glasses. "Thanks, James."

No later then the thank you fell from Kara's lips, Lena's office doors opened. Lena had her bag on her shoulder, her sunglasses perched in her pocket. She walked up to Kara and James, and James quickly stood up.

"I'm going to miss you, James. Make me proud." Lena said with a small smile. She then shifted her gaze to Kara. "Miss Danvers, I will see you here at 8 a.m. sharp." Lena said more then asked. Kara nodded, and realized she probably looked like an idiot, said "Y-yes ma'am." She said and gave Lena a big smile. Lena just simply observed her, then turned around and walked to the elevator. James and Kara didn't breathe until the doors closed in front of the CEO.

"Congratulations, Kara Danvers," James said and held his hand up for a high five. "You survived a day as assistant to Miss Luthor. Here's to surviving for a long time to come."

Kara let out a belly laugh and gave James a high five.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I'm fangirling over my own story. I love this so much. Read and Review! Enjoy!

* * *

Lena sat at home, gently twisting the stem of her wine glass. She was on her second glass of wine while a movie played in the background. Lena was currently wearing sweatpants, an MIT t-shirt, her hair thrown up haphazardly in a messy bun. Her phone was plugged in and abandoned on the kitchen counter, glad to have a break from the constant conference calls and alerts to meetings. Lena tried to pay attention to the movie, but it was fruitless. She couldn't get the thought of her new assistant Kara Danvers out of her head.

Lena allowed herself a few moments to think about the girl. She honestly didn't know what to expect when she stepped out of the elevator that morning. The girl was very bubbly in the interview the day before, but also somewhat rehearsed. She was sure someone helped her come up with generic answers to the questions interviewers usually ask. But, when Lena probed the girl to talk about herself, she got an honest answer. That's all she wanted. Lena likes to see people for who they really are before passing judgments. She herself knew how it felt to be judged on name alone, so it was her golden rule to not pre-judge anyone she came across, only passing judgement after getting to know the person.

When Lena saw the girl earlier that morning, she made her physically think about placing one foot in front of the other while stepping out of the elevator. This startled the CEO, usually she was the one causing people to falter in their step. This bubbly blonde was the first person to ever catch Lena off guard. She remembered gazing at the girl as she walked towards her and James, glad she still had her sunglasses on. She looked the girl up and down, taking in her outfit choice. Her button up with lace shoulders left little to the imagination muscle-wise, Lena getting lost in the girl's shoulders and the way her biceps flexed. Lena never knew she had a thing for forearm muscles until she saw Kara's gently ripple when the blonde reached up to fix her glasses. Lena made a point to not look at the girl's legs, knowing she had them on full display and the CEO would definitely be caught oogling the new assistant. That was strictly _unprofessional._

Lena felt a fluttering sensation in her chest when she thought about Kara's smile. Reaching a hand to her chest, she though about Kara beaming at her with everything she had, and Lena was sure there was nothing on this earth more beautiful then that smile. Lena couldn't bear to only see it through her sunglasses, so she slid them down. She should have kept them on, because the brilliance of the blonde's smile blinded Lena for a bit. Lena shook her head at that thought. Too cliche for the CEO.

Lena then smiled, thinking about how bumbling the girl was. She ran into James several times, and always seemed to stutter when someone addressed her. It was like Kara didn't think she was worth being spoke to, and anytime she was it made the girl stutter in disbelief. Lena took a healthy swig of her wine. She felt a bit of jealousy when she went to leave for the day, seeing Kara's brilliant smile and hearing her laugh at something James had said. She may love James dearly, but she could have killed him in that moment. Lena's jealousy seeped away when she remembered smiling at Kara, and the blonde stood and stared at Lena in disbelief. She was adorable.

Lena then realized where her train of thought was going. Downing the rest of her wine and getting up to pour another glass, Lena told herself she was going to stop the nonsense of thinking about her new assistant in _that_ way. Lena was **not** gay, she simply was married to her work, and that was a full time relationship. Smiling at reassuring herself, Lena sat back down on her couch and made sure to pay attention to the rest of her movie, keeping a certain blonde out of her thoughts.

* * *

Kara opened her apartment door, and walked in. Quickly slipping her shoes off and taking her glasses off, she closed the door to her apartment and walked into the living room. She saw Alex napping on her couch, giggled at the position she was in. She was on her stomach, one arm off the side, and one leg was over the back of the couch. Kara walked quietly in order to not wake the slumbering sister. Kara grabbed the throw blanket and pulled it over her sister, and leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead. Kara then walked into her room to change out of her work clothes and into something more comfortable. She heard Alex stirring when she was pulling her shirt on, and she walked back out into her living room while she put her hair up.

"Hey." Alex mumbled sleepily. She stood up slowly and opened her arms, and Kara stepped into them, hugging her sister. "Hey sleeping beauty. Long day?"

Kara and Alex both had their own apartments, but many nights the sisters spend sleeping over at one or the others' apartment. They were so connected that when they were alone they felt like a part of them was missing. So they spent the majority of their evenings together, only working late or hangouts with friends forcing the sisters to sleep alone at their respective apartments.

Alex sighed into Kara's embrace. "Like you wouldn't believe." She said. She pulled away from her sister, and smiled at her. "How was your first day as Miss Luthor's assistant?" Alex said with a waggle to her eyebrows. Kara tilted her head back as she laughed, and said, "it was good! I think James and I will be good friends. Hold on, lets order takeout and then we can talk about the craziness of our days." Kara said excitedly, and pulled out her phone. She had all the takeout places that deliver on speed-dial, and soon Kara's kitchen table was overflowing with pizza and chinese food.

Alex sat on the stool at Kara's island, and Kara pulled herself up to sit criss cross on the counter. Kara shoved a potsticker in her mouth, and looked at Alex. "You go first." She mumbled around chewing a beloved potsticker, and Alex wrinkled her nose at the sight of Kara talking with her mouth open.

"Okay, where to start..." Alex mused, and Kara was quick to help her sister out. "Start from the beginning, duh!" Kara laughed, and Alex rolled her eyes at Kara. "Of course I'm going to start from the beginning. So, I kinda met somebody today..." Alex started, and glanced up to see her sisters reaction. The next thing she knew her sister was on the stool next to her. "Details! Please! Now!" Alex laughed at her sister's excitedness.

"Okay okay. I was at a crime scene with J'onn analyzing the attack of an alien that was targeting the president. I look up and I saw this police officer surveying the damage to an area of the scene. I had no clue who she was, and she obviously wasn't DEO, so I walked over and asked her what the hell she was doing at my crime scene. She showed me her badge, saying her name is Detective Maggie Sawyer. I told her I was FBI, and she needed to get out because she was contaminating my evidence." Alex quickly told Kara the rest of the story, and once Alex was done, she sat back and raised an eyebrow at her sister.

"What?" Alex asked, and Kara just smiled. "You like her." She stated simply. Alex stared at her sister in disbelief. "I do not!" She defended herself, but Kara was just nodding and scooping another mouthful of noodles into her mouth. Once she chewed and swallowed, Kara put her container down and grabbed her sisters hand.

"Alex, you would have focused more on the damage the alien caused and speculated on the species of alien more if meeting this Maggie was insignificant. You just sat there and talked to me about this girl for five minutes straight. I'm not even sure you took a breath!" Kara quickly dodged her sisters hand coming to slap her.

"Alex has a cruuuushhh!" Kara sang and skipped around the island, grabbing a slice of pizza. Alex rolled her eyes, and put her head into her hands. "My sister is a child..." She mumbled to herself, and smiled when she heard Kara laugh.

Both of the sisters were gay. Alex came out to her sister and mother first, then Kara followed suit a few weeks later. It brought the two sisters closer in a way, because now they didn't have to hide who they were and they could relate to how the other was feeling. Their mother supported them fully, having bought and hung a rainbow flag proudly outside their house the next day after Alex came out. It was nice to have someone who understood you, and it was a plus that this person for Alex was her sister, even if Kara only talked about serious stuff when she had food in her hands and they were under a blanket.

"Anyway," Alex said, moving the conversation off of her. "How was working for Lena today?" Alex noticed the small blush creep up her cheeks at the mention of the CEO, and stowed that information away later. She had a feeling Kara liked Lena, because she gushed about working there one day as soon as the headlines showed Lena took over the corporation. It was rare to have a woman CEO be taken seriously in National City, and Kara had admired the brunette from afar for the better part of a year.

"Well, when I got there..." Kara started, narrating every single thing she did that day. Alex laughed when Kara told her she accidentally came out to James when she thought he was flirting with her. Kara stopped herself from mentioning anything about Lena that wasn't strictly professional. But, in Kara's mind, she couldn't get the CEO out of her head. The second she saw her when the elevator doors opened, she knew she had it _bad_. Maybe it was the way Lena seemed to brim with confidence, or the way she walked, or the way her smile made Kara's chest flutter... Kara's eyes widened when she realized she said all of this out loud to her sister, and Alex quirked an eyebrow and smirked at her sister.

"Seems like I'm not the only one who met someone today." Alex said, and quickly dodged the piece of crust that flew towards her head. "I know! We should make you look hot tomorrow and see if Lena can focus on her work!" Alex said, already hatching a plan on what Kara could wear and how to do her makeup. Kara looked good enough already, but the help of clothes that accentuated her alien physique and makeup that brought out the softness in Kara's face would have the CEO checking out her new assistant. Alex didn't know if Lena was gay, or if Maggie was, so it wouldn't hurt for the sisters to run a few experiments to find out, would it?

Kara rolled her eyes at her sister. "Alex, I'm already hot enough. She's straight, it won't work." Kara mumbled. "But, we can make you look hot for Maggie!" Kara said waggling her eyebrows.

Alex smiled at her sister, and said, "I think it's time for alcohol" She got up and pulled the bottle of tequila out of Kara's fridge while Kara nodded and got the shot glasses out of the cupboard. Both girls tried to keep thoughts about their respective crushes at bay, and enjoy the time they had with one another.


	4. Chapter 4

Kara and Alex groaned simultaneously when their alarms went off at seven the next morning. Kara normally was a morning person, waking up with the warmth of the sun kissing her skin and making her feel energized and ready for the day. Her powers on this planet were from the yellow sun, after all. She loved waking up to soak up the sun and pray her morning prayers to Rao.

There was an exception to Kara's morning routine, and that's when her sister had her up late drinking. She made sure to not get too drunk, not wanting her first official day at L-Corp to be seen through a hungover haze. She drank enough to groan when her alarm went off, wanting to stay under the covers for a few more minutes.

Kara reached a hand out and gently felt around until she found her and Alex's alarm, and turned them off. Kara then rolled over to see her sister staring at her with sleepy eyes. Kara blinked, and shot Alex a questioning look.

"Drinking on a work night was a bad idea, Kara." Alex stated, sitting up to rub the sleep out of her eyes. Alex had definitely drank more then Kara, but she wasn't starting a new job the next day.

Kara looked at her sister with an appalled look on her face. "Are you insinuating drinking last night was my idea? Because I specifically recall that it was you who grabbed the tequila out of my freezer." Kara argued with a huff, and slipped out of bed.

Alex groaned again, and followed Kara out of bed. "Whatever, it was a bad call on both of our parts. You shower first, I'll make breakfast. And yes, before you ask, I will make pancakes." Alex said, and laughed at her sister smiling and skipping into the bathroom happily.

* * *

Kara and Alex said their goodbyes in front of Kara's apartment building, then went their separate ways. Kara had shaken off her nerves in the presence of her sister but now that she was alone, she was nervous. She quickly checked Lena's coffee order while she walked into the coffee shop, not wanting to screw up right off the bat. She got the coffee, and walked the rest of the short distance to the L-Corp skyscraper. Once she got into the building and situated at her desk, she heard Lena coming up the elevator.

Kara jumped up and checked her outfit, making sure everything was in place. She had a white button down with small black polka dots on and a light blue sweater over top, and a navy skirt that fell to right above her knees. She had a pair of kitten heels on as well. She reached up and fixed her glasses, and picked up Lena's coffee when she heard the ding of the elevator.

When the doors opened, Kara had to remind herself not to crush the coffee cup in her hands. Lena had a simple yet elegant black dress on, and minimal jewelry. She went light on the makeup, but had bright red lipstick coating her lips. Lena had her hair up in a bun, and Kara hadn't realized she was staring until Lena was right in front of her.

Lena fought to keep a smirk off of her face at the sight of Kara checking her out. Lena cleared her throat and that seemed to snap Kara out of her daydream.

"M-M-Miss Luthor! Good morning! H-Here is your coffee!" Kara said brightly, trying to cover the fact she just got caught checking out her boss. She thought she did well covering, but the ghost of a smile on Lena's lips told her otherwise.

"Thank you, Miss Danvers." Lena said smoothly, and turned around to walk into her office. Kara followed quickly, and said, "Please, call me Kara." Kara stood a few feet into Lena's office, and waited for the CEO to get situated before she said anything. Lena smiled and said, "Kara it is, then." The way Kara's name rolled off her tongue, _oh Rao_.

"Is there anything I can do for you at the moment?" The blonde said while she adjusted her glasses, trying to forget the way the brunette said her name. Kara felt nervousness spread though every spot that Lena Luthor's gaze brushed over her outfit, and eventually her face.

"No." Lena stated, and quickly turned to her work. Kara nodded and walked out of Lena's office and shut the doors. Taking a deep breath, she got started on the long list of things she had to do before lunchtime.

After a few hours, it was nearing lunchtime. Kara had done all the morning assignments James told her needed to be done daily, and she had finished the few things Lena emailed her asking her to complete. Hearing her stomach grumble, Kara hopped up and walked energetically to Lena's office. Knocking softly, she entered when she heard a soft "come in" from the CEO.

Lena was pacing behind her desk, periodically pausing to glance out the window. Kara stood at the door, not wanting to interrupt the CEO. She had a determined look on her face, and Kara let her finish her train of thought and acknowledge her before she said anything.

"Yes, Kara?" Lena asked with her back to Kara, gazing outside the big windows in her office. Kara took a few more steps into her office and started to ramble.

"Are you hungry? It's lunchtime, and I didn't see any deliveries to your office, and I wanted to ask if you wanted anything? I personally was going to get Chinese because I love potstickers, but anything you want I can get. I know you tend to forget to eat and all and I just want to make sure you do eat, because it's important, a-and I'm going to stop rambling now." Kara said, shutting herself up when halfway through her monologue Lena turned around and smirked at the girl.

"Actually, I'd love Chinese. One condition- if we have it delivered, you must accompany me for lunch out on the balcony." Lena said with a smile, and gestures outside. "It's quiet a lovely day, and it would be an absolute sin if we didn't soak up some sun, don't you agree?" Lena asked and laughed freely at the smile forming on Kara's face.

"I would love to, Miss Luthor." Kara said with a beaming smile and excused herself to order their lunches.

Kara nervously fiddled with the bags full of food as she walked towards Lena's office. She was about to eat lunch with her boss. They haven't really sat down and had a conversation, other then Kara's interview. Kara suddenly felt very nervous. She was about to eat an enormous amount of food in front of the CEO of the biggest corporation in National City. It didn't help that Kara had a growing crush on the brunette. Kara shook off these thoughts and walked into Lena's office, determined to not make a fool of herself.

Lena sighed at the sight of food. She had forgotten to eat that morning, and seeing the food in her beautiful assistant's hands made her almost start drooling.

"Here," Lena said, reaching out for a bag. "Let me help you with that."

Kara smiled and side-stepped Lena. "Don't worry, Miss Luthor, I got it!" Kara said with a smile. Lena nodded, suddenly without words once Kara smiled. Lena gestured toward the open balcony door. "Please, after you."

Kara stepped out on the balcony, and set the food down. Sitting down in the chair across from the one Lena had claimed, Kara tilted her head back at the feeling of the sun caressing her skin. Lena smiled at the sight. Kara smiled back at Lena, and said "Yeah. Lunch outside was a great idea."

Lena nodded and started rummaging through the bags. She paused when Kara had not done the same, looking up to realize she was praying. Setting a carton of noodles out for the two of them, Lena waited until Kara finished before saying anything.

"I didn't know you were religious." Lena stated indifferently, wanting to get to know her assistant more.

"Oh absolutely, back on my planet-" Kara started and froze. "Which is this one," she tried to cover smoothly, "we prayed to the god Rao, which is the god of the sun. My family was deeply religious and prayed to him in the morning, before meals, at night, and anytime we needed strengthening. It's just a habit that stuck with me..." Kara rambled, knowing religion was a touchy subject with humans. The last thing she wanted to do was offend Lena.

Lena nodded, following along with Kara's explanation. "I think that's really sweet, you bonded with your family over praying. I admire that, Kara." Lena said with a small smile, and diverted her attention to her noodles. Lena was going to make a snide comment about her family not having the heart to pray, but she didn't want to dampen the mood of the lunch. The last thing she wanted was pity from Kara.

Kara blushed and adjusted her glasses, and opened the container for the potstickers. She stuffed a whole one in her mouth, and moaned at the taste. She loved these things.

Lena snapped her gaze up at the sound of Kara's moan. Noticing she had her mouth full and her eyes closed, Lena laughed out loud. "I don't remember ever meeting someone that actually moaned while eating Chinese." Lena observed.

Kara, swallowing the potsticker, looked at Lena. "Have you ever tried these?" She asked while gesturing to the container. Lena sheepishly shook her head, and Kara's eyes bulged.

"Oh you absolutely have to try one, here." Kara said, picking up a potsticker with her chopsticks and reaching over towards Lena. "You have to eat the whole thing in one go, none of this little bites crap." Kara said. She intended to place the potsticker in Lena's carton, but Lena caught her wrist. Lifting her wrist up, Lena made direct eye contact with Kara as she guided Kara's chopsticks to her mouth. Closing her eyes and taking the potsticker with her mouth, she moaned when the taste flooded her mouth.

Kara sat with her jaw hanging open. The way Lena quirked her eyebrow before closing her eyes and opening her mouth, _oh Rao._ Kara felt a blush racing up her neck when Lena flexed her jaw muscles while chewing the potsticker. Kara had to look away when Lena poked her tongue out and licked her lips after swallowing.

"T-thoughts?" Kara squeaked out. Lena looked at Kara and smiled. "Delicious." She smirked at the effect she had on Kara, and calmly went back to her noodles. Kara tried to get rid of her blush, but couldn't seeing as she kept replaying the sound of Lena's moan in her head. She was sure there was no other sound as beautiful as what just came out of the CEO's mouth.

 _Oh Rao_ , she thought. _I have a crush on my boss!_

Alex was going to have a field day with this.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello! I will try to update as often as I can. I'm currently enrolled in classes and we are moving so everything is a bit crazy. But I'm in love with this story and these crazy goons so I promise I will keep this going!

Thank you, and please read and review!

* * *

After work, Kara only got to talk to her sister over Facetime. Something about a case and Alex needed to dress up, but Kara caught Maggie's name muttered under Alex's breath. She figured it was a date, and Alex didn't want to admit that to herself or her alien sister.

"Ah." Kara stated, and gave Alex a knowing smirk. "Alex, you don't have to lie to me. I know you don't have a case, but rather a _date_." Kara said with a waggle of her eyebrows, and laughed when Alex got so flustered she dropped the phone.

"In my defense, we probably will talk about cases over dinner!" Alex defended. Giggling, Kara just shot Alex a thumbs up and a wink. Once Alex showed Kara her whole closet, the sisters finally settled on a little blue dress, which was the second thing Alex pulled out of her closet. She collapsed on her bed, relieved at figuring out what to wear, and having a few minutes to spare before she had to start getting ready. She didn't want to be late, seeing as Maggie always seemed to be early to things.

"So..." Alex drawled. "How was your day with Lena?" Alex drug out Lena's name suggestively, and sat up quickly when she saw the blush on Kara's face. "Kara? I demand you tell me what happened right now or I'm going to be the little spoon for a month!" Alex threatened. She knew if she didn't demand what happened, Kara would either take forever to spit it out, or end up not telling her. She needed to know, in case her and Maggie needed to start planning on ways to get the alien to take the CEO out on a date.

It was no doubt that Kara liked being the little spoon. She felt like she was always protecting everyone around her and helping them out, so Kara loved when she was the one being held at night. Her and Alex both loved cuddling, and neither sister minded, seeing as the two were best friends. It was nice to wake up to someone next to you rather than being alone in a big, cold bed. Some nights Alex was the little spoon when they cuddled, but it was mostly Kara. Alex had a more motherly nature anyways, at least that's what Kara told herself.

Kara gasped at the threat. "You take that back Alexandra Danvers!" Kara said, whipping out Alex's full name. She collapsed in a fit of giggles when she saw Alex's face, and laughed harder when Alex started to chuckle as well.

"Okay, in all seriousness, what happened? I need details, Kara! Talk to me while I do my hair." Alex said and got up, walking towards her bathroom.

"Oh, okay, where to start... The morning seemed to go pretty well, then we got to lunch..." Kara started, and told Alex her side of the little lunch date she had with the powerful CEO. Alex listened attentively, nodding and 'uh huh-ing' when appropriate. However, when Kara told Alex what Lena did, Alex just smiled knowingly, knowing Kara was about to start rambling about the situation.

"I mean, who does that? I have no clue what that means, like is that her version of flirting? Did I react accordingly? Do I like my boss? Is that even allowed? Oh Rao I probably looked like a fish out of water starting at her..." Kara rambled, and Alex put down her curling iron, and looked into her phone camera.

"Yes, Lena was flirting with you. You probably did look like an idiot staring at her, if you looked at her the way you look at a carton full of potstickers. And yes Kara, you do like your boss. I know you wouldn't have put the pieces together by yourself." Alex stated, and finished fixing her hair. Her and Kara sat in silence, Kara mulling over her day and Alex thinking about her date tonight. "It's my first official day and I already have a crush on my boss. That must be some sort of record." Kara mumbled, and Alex sniggered.

Once Alex needed to leave, she said her goodbyes to Kara and hung up. Kara flopped dramatically on her couch, being careful not to crush her couch. She sighed and stared at her ceiling. "Oh Rao." She grumbled. Kara never really liked anyone specific in the past. Yeah, she has drunkenly kissed people at bars, but that was about the extent of it. She rather put all of her attention into her studies, or with her friends and family. On Krypton, they had a special process that revealed who they were going to spend the rest of their life with. You knew you were with your soulmate because you were matched through the system, and when you shared your first kiss, it felt life fireworks lit every inch of your skin up. It is such a euphoric and amazing feeling, Kara was told.

Kara gave up on the idea of her soulmate being on this planet. She assumed that he or she died when Krypton exploded. Kara didn't like the idea of Earth not having soulmates either, so she just assumed she would be a loner on this planet. She had accepted this of herself, but her sudden interest in her boss had her rethinking a lot of things. Kara groaned in frustration, and yanked a pillow over her head. _Stupid feelings, stupid crushes..._ Kara thought to herself.

Deciding to forget about it for tonight, she ordered three pizzas and flipped on her TV, trying (and failing) to get her boss out of her thoughts.

* * *

Lena hung up with her company in Metropolis. She glanced at the clock, and realized it was approaching one in the morning. Groaning and placing her head in her hands, she quickly accepted what she had to do. She was hoping to not wake her assistant up. Someone as bubbly as Kara was up at this hour, right?

Lena dialed Kara's number, and hit the call button. Kara answered halfway through the third ring in a groggy voice.

"Miss Luthor? Is everything okay?" Kara asked quickly, sitting up in bed. Kara was glad Alex and her weren't together that night, knowing Alex would have shoved her out of bed for waking her up. She was very protective over her eight hours of sleep.

Lena stood up, and ran a hand up and down her tired neck. "Yes, I apologize for calling so late. I need you to make arrangements first thing tomorrow, well today, for you and I to go to Metropolis. I have a few meetings I need to attend there, as well as guide some of the incompetent lab staff I have there..." Lena said angrily. "Anyway, I hope you don't have plans for the next few days." Lena stated.

"No, of course not. I'll make the arrangements straight away, Miss Luthor." Kara said, managing to get the sleepiness out of her voice. She stood up and rushed over to her computer, but froze when she heard what Lena said next.

"Please, call me Lena. Make sure you bring fancy clothes, Kara." Lena said with a smile that could be heard through the phone, then hung up.

Kara set her phone down, and said "Lena" out loud. She smiled to herself, and placed her hand over her mouth. She liked the way the brunette's name rolled off her tongue.

Once the arrangements were made, Kara decided to text the details to Lena, letting her know what was going on rather then her having to check her computer again. Kara knew how much the CEO hated computers and phones, her connecting them to work and therefore exhaustion.

 **Kara (1:17 a.m.):** _The helicopter is set to leave at 9:15. The penthouse is expected for your arrival. I also emailed the information to you, but I figured you'd want it quicker over text._

 **Lena (1:18 a.m.):** _Thank you, Kara. (:_

Kara smiled at her phone, and felt butterflies erupt at the sight of the smiley face. Knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep easily after that text, she decided to pack and get everything ready for that morning.

She was proud of herself for picking out her fancy outfits without Alex's input, but it was easy to pick things out when she didn't know what the occasion was for. Kara assumed it was for meetings and luncheons, so she picked out her best dresses and shirts. Once she was satisfied with her bulging bag, she laid back down and promptly fell asleep, dreaming about green eyes and red lips.

Across the city, Lena finished packing her bag as well. She got into bed with her worn book and full glass of wine. She tried to relax and delve into the story that her book told, but she couldn't help getting caught up in the story of her and her new assistant.

Lena knew fate intended for her to not have a happy ending. She was a Luthor, after all. She was constantly reminded of this every day, and she may as well have the devil himself following her. She didn't deserve to be happy. Lex was happy, and look what happened to him. She could not make the same mistake her brother did. Not only would she ruin her career and reputation, but she would make it even harder for any other powerful woman to gain respect in this city.

Downing the rest of her wine and reaching to flip the light off, Lena curled up in bed, feeling confident in her new resolve. She was determined to hold it throughout this business trip. Little did she know, fate had other ideas.

* * *

The next morning, Kara was waiting in Lena's office for her. She smiled when Lena walked in, and gave her the coffee in her hand to the CEO in exchange for her suitcase. Gesturing towards the elevator to head up to the roof, Kara smiled when the CEO's eyes bulged when Kara lifted their bags easily to carry them. She shrugged, and simply stated "I work out." Lena laughed freely and pressed the button outside the elevator.

Once they were in the helicopter and strapped in, Kara watched excitedly out the window of the roof of L-Corp as it got smaller and smaller. She turned her head to point something out to Lena, and noticed the brunette's rigid posture.

Lena had her eyes closed, and her seat-belt was strapped almost too tightly. She had her hands on the armrests, and she held on so tightly her knuckles were white. She looked like it was hard to breathe, and Kara quickly realized that her calm, cool boss was having a panic attack.

Kara undid her seat-belt, and went to the seat next to Lena. She placed her hand over Lena's, and gently massaged until the CEO let go. She held the now freed hand, and started working on the other hand. Once she had both of Lena's hands free, she placed both of Lena's hands in one of hers and reached up to caress her cheek.

"Lena," Kara said. "Lena, it's okay. I won't let anything happen to you." Kara said sweetly. She placed one of Lena's hands on her stomach, and coaxed her to breath deep and slow like Kara was.

After a few minutes, Lena took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes. She gripped Kara's hand tightly, and said, "I hate flying. I feel like we are in a metal coffin in the sky."

Kara smiled at Lena, and ran her thumb over Lena's knuckles. "I promise you, I won't let this big scary helicopter hurt a precious hair on your head." Kara said, and placed a kiss on Lena's forehead. It was natural for Kara to comfort her like this, having done this to Alex and her friends numerous times. She just felt a need to let the brunette know she was safe and okay. Wrapping an arm around her boss, she held her close the entire trip.

Lena was a tiny bit less scared of flying now.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait! I have a bunch of summer classes and they were catching up to me. Anyways, here's your next chapter with these goons. xo.

* * *

Once the helicopter touched down, Lena finally relaxed out of the rigid posture she held throughout the flight. She was thankful that Kara was so loving and willing to help her relax, but she wasn't expecting just how _tactile_ Kara was. Lena assumed that it was part of Kara's personality, and Lena wasn't quite sure what to make of it. The girl hadn't stopped running her thumb over Lena's knuckles or whispering reassuring words against her temple throughout the duration of the flight. It was something nobody had ever done for her before, and Lena had mixed feelings about it.

Lena grew up without much touching in her life. After she was adopted, the only time she was touched was when her brother Lex would comfort her when she was sad or frustrated. When she thought about it, Lex was the only person that ever really bothered touched her and show affection to her. Her birth mother did, of course. But all Lena had to remember her birth mother was a little stuffed lamb her mother got her when she was born. That lamb held a special place in Lena's heart, and went everywhere with her. She remembered Lionel and Lillian turning up their faces in disgust at the ragged stuffed animal, so Lena made sure to hide it to protect it from being thrown away. It still was with her to this day, and Lena spent every night with it as a reminder of her mother and Lex.

Kara squeezed Lena's hands when the pilot gave them the go ahead, snapping Lena out of her train of thought. Undoing her seat belt, she said, "See Lena? You're perfectly fine, just like I promised." Kara smiled and gracefully hopped out of the helicopter. Once she was on the ground, she turned around to offer a hand to Lena.

Lena stepped out, hesitantly taking the offered hand, but her legs were a tad too shaky from being held stiff the whole flight. Couple that with the heels she was wearing, and it was inevitable she was about to get a mouthful of concrete. Suddenly, strong arms were around her waist, and her arms gripped onto Kara's biceps. Lena stifled a gasp at the feeling of the raw muscle under her hand, and glanced up at Kara. Kara's face was closer then she thought, and she gazed into her icy blue eyes. She noticed a dusting of freckles across the bridge of Kara's nose, and finally realizing she was staring and almost feeling Kara's muscles, she shook her head and stepped back.

"Thank you, I seem to still be a tad shaky." Lena said with a laugh, and tried to hide her disappointment when Kara unwound her hands from Lena's waist. She removed her arms from Kara's biceps and straightened her shirt. Deciding to ignore the feeling in her stomach until it can be thought about later, Lena put her CEO mask back on. Whatever happened on the flight was much too inappropriate for a work relationship, Lena decided. She can't let that happen again, and Lena was _definitely_ not gay.

"Well, what are assistants for?" Kara stated. She then walked around the helicopter to get their bags, and caught up to Lena as they walked to the elevator. The elevator ride was short, and Lena was thanking the heavens there were a few other people in the elevator. She used that time to collect herself and make sure she put whatever was going on with Kara at bay. She needed an assistant, and Kara needed a boss. It was simple as that, and anything more would further complicate things. Lena liked black and white, and relationships were definitely in the grey category. She simply didn't have time for it.

Confident in her new resolve, Lena strutted into her room. Once Kara set the bags down, Lena simply told Kara to be ready to go in fifteen minutes, then Lena turned away and was busy checking her email on her phone. She didn't notice the small frown that ghosted across Kara's features at Lena's dismissal.

* * *

The day was spent in meetings, chatting with investors, and more meetings. Kara had filled up two whole pages in her notebook full of doodles. I mean yes, she was paying attention, but she was being paid to be Lena's assistant. So, she listened to her, and not other people trying to convince Lena that they are the best. Kara just kept to herself and her doodles, and only paid attention whenever Lena was speaking in meetings or mingling with others.

Nearing dinner, Lena told Kara they were going down to the labs. She told Kara to follow her and take note on whatever Lena says or points out. Kara nodded, and smiled at Lena. Lena just glanced through Kara, and then fixed her gaze on the elevator a few steps away.

In the labs, Kara gazed at the various experiments and machines running throughout the lab. On Krypton, their science had been far more developed and advanced than here on Earth. Earth's science almost seemed primal to Kara. It's why Kara never bothered to study it, she knew far too much and would be bored. Kara could do graduate and master level science when she was a freshman here in high school, so to keep her identity she decided to study English and journalism. In other words, Kara wasn't very impressed with this lab, but she pretended to be for Lena.

As Lena walked through and told Kara things to take note of and reminders to set, Kara just nodded along and smiled at her boss.

Kara had noticed a definite shift in her boss throughout the day. Once the helicopter landed, Lena almost looked like she was in pain. It puzzled Kara, and Kara in turn did a quick x-ray of her boss. Everything seemed okay, so Kara was definitely confused at the shift in the CEO's mood. One minute Lena seemed caring and warm, and the next she was shut off and cold. Kara assumed it must be because of the circumstance of why they are in Metropolis in the first place. She decided to keep a watchful eye on her and just do as she was told.

Lena seemed like she was about to finish and call it a night, when she stopped in front of this one gadget. It looked like a computer mouse, and Kara thought it was as such. But Lena gasped when she picked it up, and was gently memorizing every detail with her eyes.

"Uh, Miss Luthor? What do you want me to write down for this?" Kara asked after Lena stared at the thing for five minutes. Kara genuinely had no clue what the thing was, figuring it was another silly invention that would be created then die out in a few months. That seemed to be the trend here on Earth.

Lena seemed to snap out of her thoughts. "Oh, excuse me Kara. This," Lena stated with a sinister smirk on her face, "is an alien detection device. It can tell who around us is an alien by a simple touch of the thumb. Allow me to demonstrate." Lena said smoothly, and pressed her thumb on the pad of the gadget. It beeped and turned green.

"See? Isn't that marvelous!" Lena beamed, and turned to Kara. "Now you try!"

Kara froze. She knew that it definitely would pick up on her Kryptonian cells. She couldn't risk it, the only person that knew was her family and Winn. That's all Kara wanted to know. She needed a distraction, or to make Lena forget she even asked Kara to try.

"Uhm, what would you use it for?" Kara asked nervously, and pretended to look busy taking notes.

"That's the beauty of it. This can be marketed and sold to everyone, so each person knows exactly who around them isn't human." Lena said with a smile, and set the device down gingerly.

Kara crinkled her brow in confusion. "Doesn't that go against the whole alien amnesty act the President just signed a few days ago? It's basically shoving the aliens back into the shadows the president was shining light to" Kara said with a question, and a tad bit of defiance.

Lena turned and gave Kara her CEO glare. "Yes, but humans have a right to know who among them isn't human. America has always been a country full of immigrants but at least these immigrants were human." Lena stated. "This could be big for L-Corp, we could make millions!" Lena said with a gesture, and turned around to glance at the plans.

While she was turned away, Kara slid her glasses down and fried the gadget. She slid her glasses back on and continued to take notes when Lena turned back around.

"Oh! I almost forgot! You try!" Lena said, and held the device out to Kara. Kara placed her thumb on the pad. It beeped, then turned green. Kara fought not to look relieved at the negative result.

"See? Works perfectly." Lena said with a smile. Kara smiled in return, and continued to follow Lena and take notes until the boss finally decided to call it a night.

* * *

Kara sat alone in her side of the penthouse, two pizza boxes sitting empty on the kitchen counter. She had just finished her nightly prayer ritual, and was doing yoga. Alex had gotten Kara into yoga, and the Kryptonian indulged in the activity to keep herself fit. Not like her Kryptonian cells would allow her to be out of shape, but Kara just felt stronger and more in tune with herself when she practiced. She was in the middle of a pose when she heard a soft knock on her door.

Unwinding herself, she sat criss cross on the yoga mat. "Come in!" She yelled, and awaited Lena to walk in. Kara knew it had to be her, seeing as they were the only two on this floor.

Kara was in a simple tank top and leggings, and Lena was in a pair of sweats and a ragged MIT shirt. She let herself in and walked over to Kara. Raising a brow, she gestured to the yoga mat.

"I didn't know you did yoga?" Lena asked, and sat across from Kara. Kara giggled, and gestured to her arms. "Gotta stay in shape, and cardio is so not my thing."

Lena let out a laugh at that. Remembering why she came in here, she forced herself to not look at Kara's muscles.

"I just wanted to apologize. For being distant today, I know you must have noticed. I just... It's a long story, which I'm sure you'll hear in due time. Also, I destroyed the alien detection device. I took what you said to heart, and realized that the President is heading in the right direction with the alien amnesty act, and this device would only bring us a step back." Lena began to ramble, and Kara reached out and placed her hand on Lena's forearm.

"Lena, Lena, slow down!" Kara said with an infectious giggle. Lena smiled, and waited for Kara to continue. "Lena, I know you're my boss and all, but I'm seriously here for you as a friend too. You can tell me anything at your own pace, and I am definitely not one to judge. And thank you, for destroying the device. It's just the Amnesty Act means a lot to me, and I don't want any harm to come to aliens. I know there are good and bad ones out there, but I do agree, the device would just be taking a step back." Kara finished with a dazzling smile.

Lena smiled at Kara, telling herself this is friendly, and what friends do. "Y'know... I never really had a friend before..." Lena said, and ducked her head.

Kara launched over and tacked Lena in a hug. "Yay! I'm your first friend! I promise I'll be the best one too!" Kara said happily against the shell of Lena's ear, and Lena culdn't help but blush and hug the bubbly blonde back.

"I'll do my best to follow your exquisite example, Miss Danvers." Lena said playfully, and giggled when Kara mock pouted at her.

They spent the rest of the night watching funny kitten videos on YouTube and trying to do extremely hard yoga poses on Kara's mat.

* * *

 **A/N:** Why did Lena have a change of heart? We will peruse her thoughts in the next chapter. xo.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I wrote this at two A.M. when I couldn't sleep. I hope you enjoy. xx

* * *

Lena sat on the plush chair facing out her window. She gazed at the sight laid out before her, Metropolis in the late night. The city seemed lively for almost midnight. Lena sat in the chair with her legs curled up under her, with her fingers absentmindedly tracing over the inked skin on her foot.

She had just finished doing silly yoga poses with her new assistant. It took Lena six months before she was on friendly terms with her past assistant, James. Here she was, not even a week into having Kara as her assistant and they were doing yoga poses together. Hell, her new assistant had seen Lena in _sweatpants._ This was in fact the same assistant that Lena was starting to develop _feelings_ for. Lena couldn't remember the last person she had feelings for, or the last person that saw her in sweatpants. Nobody ever got close enough to warrant her thoughts to drift that way towards them.

It was as if the universe placed the bubbly blonde in her life for a reason. Everything that Lena lacked, Kara made up for. Lena lacked compassion, Kara was the most compassionate person she had ever met. Lena lacked warmth, Kara radiated the sun. Lena lacked happiness, Kara had happiness seeping out of her pores. Lena was pure facts, Kara was 'what if's?' Lena was dark inside, Kara shined light into her soul. This scared Lena, and she didn't quite know what the universe was trying to tell her.

Is this a learning opportunity? Maybe to see Kara as an example and model herself after her? Or, was she sent as a counterbalance for what Lena lacked? Maybe Lena herself set the world off balance with her black and white view of things, and the universe sent Kara as a big grey spot in her peripherals.

Lena shook her head. She had to stop thinking of everything in her life as a possible hypothesis that needed testing. She was a scientist at heart, after all. Maybe she just needs to sit back and give the universe control over her life for awhile. Maybe this was an opportunity to take the backseat on her life, not being in control.

The thought made Lena shudder. She couldn't remember a time when she didn't have control over her life. As soon as she was adopted, control is the first thing the Luthor's taught her. A Luthor without control is simply not a Luthor at all. Maybe there wasn't a definite answer to this, and Lena was overthinking everything, as usual.

But Lena felt like she was slowly losing this control, and it started when the blonde bounced into her office to interview for the position as her assistant. Lena knew she was going to hire the girl on the spot. Something inside her just gravitated the CEO towards the girl. It was as if instead of the new assistant revolving around her, she would end up revolving around the blonde. Lena, never one to doubt her gut instinct, went ahead and hired her after she had a bit of fun with her in the interview first.

Did the all powerful 'I don't do relationships' Lena Luthor actually have a _crush_? On a _girl_? She couldn't. Wouldn't she have known this earlier? Most people know they are queer when they are very young. Here Lena is twenty four. Who finds out they are waving the rainbow flag at _twenty four_?

She couldn't possibly be gay. She chuckled softly to herself and unwound her legs to get up and get a glass of wine.

She couldn't have a crush. She didn't even know what crushes feel like. There was no way she had one. And on her assistant? No. She was just admiring Kara's frame and her niceness and her beauty and...

Lena shook her head. Women need to empower one another. Her thinking about her assistant is her way of empowering her. Not that Lena had any plans on telling Kara her thoughts about her, but it was still empowering to the girl. Although, Lena was sure the girl could handle herself, with all her muscles and all...

Lena chastised herself for letting her thoughts go that way again. She curled up in bed, sipping her wine and reading her worn book that was honored with the choice to come along to Metropolis, and her precious stuffed lamb. Sooner then she thought, the glass of wine was empty and the usual insomniac Lena was fast asleep in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Kara had been sitting on the ledge of her balcony since her boss left. It was nice to see the headstrong CEO relax and dork around with her. And, Kara had challenged her to a few hard yoga positions, which Kara was very surprised to see Lena handle with ease.

Kara had wanted to call Alex once Lena left, but she quickly ditched that thought when her sister had sent a selfie of her and her now girlfriend Maggie. Kara squealed in happiness, congratulated the two, and tossed her phone onto her bed. This was just a few minutes prior, and Kara now found herself sitting on the ledge of the balcony.

Heights didn't scare Kara. It was hard to scare an alien with powers. She could fly, lift a plane, shoot heat vision out of her eyes, catch a bullet with her fingertips, blow icy breath out of her mouth. But none of that mattered. She never used them.

Ever since she landed on Earth, she had been instructed to not use her powers. She needed to appear normal... human. Jeremiah had given her lead-lined glasses to help dull her vision and hearing, so she wouldn't be overwhelmed. She still wore them to this day, using the glasses to help center herself and not be distracted by the baby crying three blocks away.

She was angry about this at first. She was sent to protect Kal-El, but he didn't need her protection anymore. He freely used his powers to save people. Kara wanted to do that too, but she was quickly shot down by her Earth family. She decided to not be a pain for them and went along with it. She buried her deep desire to save people, and instead did normal things that humans did. She went to school, hung out with her sister, complained about boys, became obsessed with celebrities. Kara played her part, and she played it well.

She hadn't used her powers, specifically flying since that night she saved Alex from being hit by that cop when they were teenagers. Sometimes Eliza had her use her heat vision to heat something up, but that was rare. Eliza only did this when she wanted the food to be hot if Alex was late for dinner.

It was with sudden clarity that Kara realized she _was_ human. She didn't even think she could remember how to fly, or use her x-ray vision. She forgot who she really was. She forgot she was Kara Zor-EL.

It was for the best. If she revealed who she was, her family would be put in danger. She wasn't that worried about Alex, her being a special agent and all. She refused to put Eliza in that vulnerable position, even after all she had done for the alien.

Kara sighed, and glanced up at the stars. She whispered off a prayer of thanksgiving to Rao, and hopped back onto her balcony. She walked back inside, and plopped into bed. Getting under the covers, Kara quickly fell asleep to thoughts about Krypton, and the sound of Lena's steady heartbeat in the next room.

* * *

A/N: I know this is short, but I wanted this small chapter to get into the girls minds. See where they are. Big things are coming up! xx


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay. I am finishing up my clinicals for my class and its been crazy the past month. I'll update whenever I can. Hope you enjoy. xx

 **Warning: Swearing**

* * *

The sun filtered in through the balcony windows, gently warming the exposed calf of the alien buried under the duvet. Kara gently stirred at the suns warmth, feeling her cells wake and buzz with energy. Kara gradually woke up, slowly eradicating herself from the cocoon of blankets she had made in her sleep. It was no secret that Kara was a blanket hog. That's why when Alex slept over, she had her own set of blankets on the bed. The did not need a repeat of the blanket war they got into when they were younger. With a smile, she jumped out of bed and stretched in the sunlight. Kara couldn't help the moan at the feel of her muscles stretching deliciously after a long night of inactivity.

Kara bounced over to her coffee pot, and started brewing the coffee. She then used her superspeed to take a shower, and was done by the time the coffee was. Kara sat at the island, drinking her coffee while reading news articles on her phone while her hair air dried. Already dressed in a simple dress with a belt, Kara was ready to tackle the day and be the best assistant she could be.

Kara read the messages Alex had sent her last night, freaking out about how amazing Maggie is. Kara replied appropriately, telling Alex she was happy for her and that she loved her, and then switched back to reading articles. She really was happy for Alex. Alex needed someone in her life that loved her on a deeper level that Kara ever could. She hadn't met this Maggie yet, but from the little digging she did on the internet she didn't seem too bad for Alex. Kara did laugh at the fact that she was a detective for the NCPD, knowing Alex wouldn't dare date someone that didn't carry a gun on the regular. Kara was excited to meet her, and she hoped Maggie was ready for the 'if you hurt her I'll toss you into space speech', or another threat that was something a human would say, not an alien little sister. Kara would figure it out eventually.

Coffee and reading articles in the morning was a guilty pleasure of Kara's. She envied the way people were able to write so clearly, giving a full account with substantial details and no bias of what they were covering that day. Being on the front lines, experiencing everything and then being able to go back and write about it for the world. It really was a job that took a lot of skill and elegance. Two things Kara did _not_ have.

Sure, she did go to school for journalism. She has a bachelors degree in it for Rao's sake. But that didn't mean she was any good at it. Kara still was a terrible speller, and often brought a lot of bias into whatever she was writing about. Her prose wasn't that stellar, and Kara often struggled with the balance of including detail. Often she had way too much, or barely any at all. Kara gave up the thought of her being a good journalist or reporter long ago.

Kara was scrolling through articles that had been posted overnight when suddenly she saw the name Luthor. Now, that name isn't exactly shy to the media world, with all that Lex and Lillian have done. But it has been awhile since Luthor has graced the articles trending in National City. It seemed as if Lena was trying to lie low after the renaming ceremony that happened a month ago, and was doing well until now.

Kara clicked on the article to peruse it, and wanting to forward it to her boss in case she got questioned about it later that day. Kara started reading, and what she read made her blood run cold.

 _"Oh shit."_

* * *

Lena woke with a start to her alarm screaming in her ear. With a groan, she reached over and slapped the damn thing off. Lena sat up and tiredly rubbed her eyes, groaning again when she realized she was still in Metropolis. Another day of putting out fires that her incompetent employees have started. Hopefully she could quell the last of the fires and be in her own penthouse tonight, but that was a stretch.

Lena got up and slowly walked to the shower, all her joints cracking and groaning in protest. Lena glanced at herself in the mirror, and frowned at the dark bags under her eyes. No matter how much sleep she got, she always had bags under her eyes. Accepting she would have to put extra makeup on today to cover it, just like everyday, Lena trudged into the shower to wash off her sleepiness.

Half the time, Lena thought the rumors of her being a vampire were true. She was ghostly pale, always had bags under her eyes, sometimes she talked like she was from a different century, she could kill a man with her stare, and her hands were always freezing. Lena always laughed at the rumors, even humoring the tabloids when she dressed up as a vampire one year for Halloween. But it was all a joke, to bring light to herself and show that she may be a Luthor but she wasn't cold and cunning as the rest of them were.

Letting the hot water cascade over her back, Lena's thoughts drifted to her assistant again. She was determined to squash whatever infatuation she had with the bubbly blonde. They had a work relationship, and maybe a friendship outside of it. Although, Lena doesn't know the first thing when it comes to friendships. The closest person that has ever been to her is Lex, and everyone knows how he turned out. She barely knew how to be herself anymore, how was she supposed to be a friend? Lena decided then and there that Kara deserved a good friend and boss from her, and Lena would definitely be buying books on how to be a good friend. Lena then shooed the thoughts and doubts from her mind and began to was her hair.

Once she was out of the shower, she was dressed in a black pencil skirt and a simple top, her hair slicked back into her professional ponytail, and makeup was applied minimally but enough to cover the dark circles under her eyes. She was sitting on her balcony drinking her now second cup of coffee. She placed her phone down on the table next to her, wanting to ignore work for just a few minutes longer and enjoy looking out at the city. It was no National City, but it came close. City's always had a spot in Lena's heart, seeing all the lights and imagining stories for all the people living behind those glass panes...

Lena heard a hesitant knocking on the balcony door. Accepting that she cannot escape work any longer, she gestured for Kara to walk out on the balcony.

She then heard Kara's melodic voice float over to her, still standing inside the hotel room. Lena wondered why her assistant hadn't come out, and turned to look at her.

Kara looked stiff the way she was standing, holding her phone. She had a mask of worry on her features, and had a deep wrinkle in between her eyebrows. Lena would have gave more appreciation to the crinkle in between her assistant's brows if it wasn't for what she said next.

"Uhm... M-Miss Luthor? We have a slight problem."

* * *

"Cancel the rest of the day. We are going back to National City. I have arranged a specific list of things for the employees here to do to get their shit together. We can't be here any longer. I need to get back." Lena fretted, quickly walking around her hotel room and collecting her stuff. She hurriedly shoved some things in her bag when she felt Kara's hands on her shoulders.

Kara turned Lena around, and looked her over. Her blood pressure and pulse was through the roof, and her breathing was erratic.

"Oh Rao, Lena you're having a panic attack." Kara said calmly.

Lena looked at Kara with pure panic in her eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous. I don't have panic attacks." Lena scoffed, trying to ignore how Kara's eyes were filled with concern for the CEO.

"Lena, don't pretend that they are nothing. It's okay. Just do what I do, alright?" Kara said calmly. She took both of Lena's hands into her own, and took a slow deep breath. She watched as Lena finally stopped and did the same.

"Keep taking deep breaths. It's okay. Everything will be okay." Kara said gently, squeezing Lena's hands gently. She took deep breaths with Lena until she seemed to be getting herself under control. The panic was out of her eyes, and her blood pressure went down and heart rate has slowed down to a slightly faster average rate. She wasn't going to let Lena do anything until she was in the right frame of mind again, determined to have her relax before making any decisions.

Kara had her fair share of panic attacks when she arrived on Earth. Just the bright yellow sun alone set her off into one. Her first fond memory was over a panic attack, she got scared of the popcorn machine and Alex held her under the kitchen table until she calmed down. It was the first time Kara had touched someone without worrying about crushing them with her superior strength. All in all it was a very special moment for the sisters.

"How can you say everything will be okay Kara? You know nothing about the media and the industry I'm working in." Lena barked out the words, pulling her hands from Kara. "I have a reputation to uphold, a multi-billion dollar company to run! How the hell am I supposed to do either of those things when articles like this are published?" Lena said frantically. "How am I supposed to do that when I become a target in the media?"

Kara sat down on one of the chairs in the hotel room, and watched Lena pace back and forth in front of her. In all honesty, Kara had no clue what to do. She didn't have experience with the media, and never took a class on what to do when your boss is targeted by reporters and journalists. Kara decided the best thing she could do is be there for Lena, and help her to not make the situation any worse.

Kara fiddled with her glasses, and looked up at Lena. Kara was now starting to get worried, because it seemed that Lena went from panic to full on anger.

"Lena, maybe you should sit do-" Kara was cut off when Lena whirled around on her.

"Sit dow, SIT DOWN? Miss Danvers, I'm sure James had told you that I have a thing for perfection. No, scratch that. Perfection is a part of me. It has been ingrained in me ever since I stepped foot in the Luthor household when I was four. Shit like this on the media isn't too good for the whole perfection image I have tried to obtain and keep. It was hard enough when Lex and Mother went off gallivanting on their own shenanigans, and now I have this on top of everything?" Lena stressed, leveling a glare with Kara.

"This is not okay, Kara." Lena said coldly, and collapsed on her bed. She put her head into her hands, and felt the hot press of tears on the back of her eyes.

"What am I going to do?"

* * *

 **A/N:** What was the article about? Any guesses? (: xx


End file.
